Enchanted
by ilovejessssss
Summary: Season 4. Eric and Sookie's shower after their first blood exchange.


**Lemon Alert! If you are not mature enough please do not read.**

Sookie's small and delicate feet stepped into the shower gingerly, followed by Eric's own careful movements so as not to break the spell. All the while smouldering blue remained locked with misty brown in a heated gaze.

Sookie stared up at Eric in wonder as if truly seeing him for the first time, all the while gently stroking his chest and broad shoulder blades so tenderly it was as if she thought he would disappear at any moment.

Eric gently pulled the shower curtain shut to capture them in their own little bubble of bliss. He gazed at her soft features and internally groaned at the sight of his blood staining her plump pink lips and the small cleft of her chin.

"It's a miracle," Sookie whispered, on a high of such exquisite and delicate ecstasy that she could barely stand without her knees buckling beneath her, as her hands traced his chiseled jaw and Grecian features.

"What is?" Eric whispered back, completely enchanted by the way her lips moved, the softness of her hair, the dazed brightness of her eyes.

"You. Your blood." Eric let out a purr of satisfaction at her words. "It's amazin'."

Eric was so utterly bewitched by her beauty and her having chosen him, all he could think to say in response was "So is yours."

Their shared high from having just completed their first blood exchange was so intense that every gentle meeting of their flesh literally sparkled with delight. Eric was content to simply caress her beautiful collar bone that connected the treasures of her perfect and perky breasts to her tantalizing neck, which had just been the source of the greatest ecstasy he had ever known.

Sookie took her time, stroking the strong contours of his back and spine, which nearly broke Eric's control as his entire body shivered in delight at the sensation. Sookie couldn't resist fondling his perfectly sculptured ass.

Unable to wait, Eric drew her to him, but Sookie continued to tease him with a slow sensuality that was sure to drive him insane with want. When he went to capture her lips hungrily, Sookie erotically flicked her tongue against his own and moaned wantonly. Eric felt his cock harden impossibly further, and he turned Sookie around roughly.

His hands found her breasts and he kneaded them with the perfect amount of pressure. His touch was so sensitive and experienced that Sookie cried out and ground her firm ass against his cock. Eric was determined to drive her as insane as he felt, pinching her nipples over and over, alternating between pressing down on the pink buds and rotating them in a circular motion that caused her breasts to bounce and sway as if in an erotic dance.

Eric could hardly stand his need for her, and he reached one of his hands down to gently circle her perfect pink clit. His hands were large enough that he was able to continue pressing down on both her nipples with one hand as he flicked her clit gently over and over with the other.

"Oh my God, Eric!" Sookie cried as she struggled against him, unable to move in his vice-like grip against his hand as she so wanted to. "More!" She begged, and Eric removed his fingers from her folds and brought them to her lips.

"You will have to beg for pleasure, my Sookie, and only come when I choose" Eric growled as he brought his fingers to her lips.

"Suck," He commanded as he traced her full lips with his fingers that were still dripping from her arousal. Sookie moaned and complied, gently swiping her tougne repeatedly around his digit, imagining it was his cock instead. She was surprised that tasting herself on him only increased her desire.

"Naughty girl, playing with fire. Are you trying to make me lose control?" Eric then switched to his native tongue, growling into her ear as he returned his hand to her perfect pink pussy. Instead of stroking her however, he swiftly and repeatedly tapped her clit with his fingers, sending bolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Please Eric! Oh my god!" Sookie bit back a scream when he finally entered two fingers roughly into her opening, which was more than ready for him and dripping with wetness.

"Mmm. That's it. I love the smell of your liquid honey. I can't wait to taste it, and feel it all over my cock. Come for me. Now."

Eric stroked her g-spot, all the while continuing to press down on her nipples causing her full tits to bounce. Sookie arched against his hand and screamed as she came, her pussy throbbing and contracting around his fingers

"Mmmhh. Eric that was…" She sighed, at a loss for words at how to describe the best orgasm of her life, which it hadn't even taken full sex to reach.

"Shhh lover. Let us shower." He replied, kissing the top of her head affectionately, stroking her soft curves with adoration.

Sookie went to turn the water on while Eric kissed her shoulder blades, and to her amazement instead of water they were gifted with snow.

The lights appeared to dim, and it seemed to the lovers as if they were only illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. Eric pulled back the shower curtain and the two were surprised to see a beautiful bed in the middle of a winter utopia. Snow continued to fall softly around them, though strangely it was not uncomfortably cold. Instead it felt like heaven against their already heated and flushed skin.

Sookie giggled in delight. "Why is there a bed?" she questioned, looking to Eric, who was staring transfixed at the scene which seemed strangely familiar to him, though he could not exactly place it. Eric was not consciously aware of it, but the image reflected his human days as a Viking. The bed was draped in luxurious furs and the design of the headboard appeared to be made from redwood in an intricate Nordic design.

"Can we make love in it?" He asked, slightly dumbfounded by the alternate reality they had entered.

"Like maybe never stop?" Sookie smiled and met Eric's gaze in wonder.

"Why would we ever want to?" Eric returned lightly, though there was an undertone of seriousness and devotion in the way his eyes devoured her naked form in unmistakable hunger.

Sookie laughed in delight and pranced over to the bed. Eric followed behind her, enjoying her graceful and adorable movements, and of course, her lovely ass which was rounded flawlessly, the perfect globe bouncing slightly as she jogged, supported by the supple strength of her toned thighs and calves.

They fell together on the bed naturally, Eric gently pressing her into the mattress on her back while his strong and sculpted arms supported his weight above her. Their lips met in a soft and sensual kiss, as they took their time exploring one another's mouths with gentle swipes of their tongues.

Eric paused for a second above her, thinking to himself that with her blonde hair spread out across the furs of the bed, framing her beautiful face, that she truly looked like an angel. He didn't pause to consider his luck, instead seizing the moment to gently press his cock into her opening, which was still slick from her recent pleasure.

He teased her entrance, not entering her fully, and Sookie pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Eric," She whispered, maintaining his gaze, forcing him to slow down and immerse himself in the depth of their emotions. Their eyes locked, and he saw a wry smile grace her features. He didn't know who he was; he had no memory of his past. All he knew was that he loved this woman, and from the way she was looking at him now, he knew she felt the same.

With a passion that he didn't know he possessed, he kissed her lips and thrust into her fully. Sookie cried out at the exquisite feeling of being completely filled, stretched to the limit by his impressive size.

He paused for a moment, about to go mad with pleasure. He didn't want to come quickly and spoil their erotic moment. Despite her keening and moaning, as she thrust her hips beneath him to urge him to fuck her senseless, Eric gathered his thousand years of stamina and drew his cock all the way out before he thrust back in completely, savoring the feeling of her pussy walls clenching around him desperately.

"Errriiicc" Sookie pleaded, pouting prettily as he slowed their ecstasy to a maddening pace. He lowered his head to her breasts and licked her nipples before sucking one into his mouth greedily. With every thrust he sucked on her nipple harder, and Sookie couldn't get enough. She was tossing her head from side to side, and bucking against him despite his pinning her hips into the mattress.

"Bad girl Sookie. You know you must wait for me to give you pleasure. Do you want to be punished?" Eric asked lowly, a threat in his voice as he released her nipple with a load pop but continued to thrust into her wet heat over and over.

"Yes Eric. I am a bad girl. Please give me more of your cock, I'm dyin' baby" Sookie whimpered, arching her back to tempt him back to her breasts.

"Bad girls need to be fucked hard" Eric growled, as he flipped her over and entered her from behind.

"Yes!" Sookie cried out at the deeper penetration. Eric tugged at her hair with one hand, forcing Sookie to arch her back and raise her ass. His other hand slapped her ass roughly, before he moved it to her clit and began tapping it over and over as he thrust into her pussy relentlessly.

Sookie was moaning uncontrollably as he fucked her without pause, and Eric growled deep in his throat. Though she couldn't see his face, she knew his fangs were out and she gushed around his cock at the thought.

"Do you like it when I pull your hair and thrust in and out of your pussy? Do you like driving me mad as you cream all over my cock?" Sookie sobbed and came hard and fast, her pussy clenching around his cock that continued to impale her at vampire speed forcing her tits to bounce enticingly all the while. He released her hair and Sookie collapsed onto her forearms.

"I'm not done with you yet" Eric growled, and began to stoke the opening of her ass, inserting a digit and prolonging Sookie's orgasm due to her unexpected pleasure at the sensation.

She gasped in ecstasy and was surprised when she found herself suddenly straddling Eric. He looked up at her hungrily, and Sookie moaned prettily as she met his gaze. Her eyes sparked with a challenge. She lifted herself onto his cock slowly, moving her hands to push her breasts together as she threw her head back.

"That's it lover. Ride my cock. Make yourself come," Eric demanded as he maintained her gaze. Sookie moaned and quickly bounced up and down his cock, all the while pinching her own nipples and teasing Eric by licking her lips.

"Jag älskar hur du kör mig så perfekt" Eric growled, and Sookie contracted around his cock uncontrollably. He slapped her ass and then stroked her ass, pressing his other fingers to circle her clit, all the while Sookie continued to play with her own breasts.

Eric was quickly losing control, and Sookie was once more nearing the precipice of bliss. He looked into her eyes and sat up and began lifting her petite body onto his cock again and again. Sookie cried out and grabbed his face, threading her fingers through his soft blonde locks.

"Mine." Eric growled, and sank his fangs into her breast, his fangs fitting perfectly around a rosy pink nipple. Sookie let out a long and satisfied sigh as she came repeatedly, riding wave after wave of pleasure. Eric growled and gave slow but deep pulls on her breast, sucking her ambrosia out reverently as he spilled into her pussy with a few powerful throbs.

After their breathing had calmed slightly, Sookie collapsed on his chest and Eric wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"You are magic" He whispered, looking at her face in wonder. Sookie smiled in bliss.

"I love you," she replied simply, and Eric could only smile at her in return.

**Jag älskar hur du kör mig så perfekt:** I love how you ride me so perfectly.

**Please review! I'd really love some feedback and opinions about what you think of the story, and how my writing can improve!**


End file.
